Think of me
by Messenger of Pretenders
Summary: JouSeto Jou and Seto have and "encounter" and find out they have feelings for each other. But what will happen when Seto finds out Jou's father is abusive and Seto has an tragic accident.
1. School roof

Chapter one- school roof

Jounouchi Katsuya walked into his last hour class 1 minute to the bell and looked around. There was 4 rows of 8 desks like always, A black bored to his right at the front of the class, and across from where he was standing a large window covering the entire wall. In the black of the room stood a group of girls talking and giggling amongst themselves. And in a desk, right in the middle of the class, sat non-other then Seto Kaiba.

It was Monday on the last week of school before Christmas brake. Most kids would be happy about school ending for Christmas but not Jou. All it meant was, torture all brake with the drunken, raving mad lunatic he called father. A hell on earth.

Jou sighed and walked to the back of the class ignoring Seto, and in turn was ignored back, and sat in his seat. Then the bell rang.

30 minutes into class Jou had no clue what-so-ever about what ever the teacher was going on about. Not that it mattered anyway. He couldn't go to collage even if he had the money to pay for it. He just stared out the window at all the little buildings and people going on about their day. Boring..

"Mr. Kat, Mr. Kaiba. You both are needed in the library." Stated the Math teacher.

Jou got up from his seat and slowly walked to the front of the class and then left barely aware of where the hell he was going in till a sharp voice snapped him back to reality.

" So, Mutt, you read?" Seto remarked smirking.

"Haha Kaiba. This mutt thing is getting old." Jou snapped glaring at the back of Kiba's head. "And yes I read." The rest of the way was silent except for random insults.

10 minutes later on the way back from the library

"I told you so. I do read." Jou said happily.

"Just because you checked out a book doesn't mean you read it." Kaiba snapped back as Jou turned left heading away from class. "Mutt, class is this way. I thought dogs had a good sense of direction."

Jou stopped and turned around. "I going to the roof. We have about 20 minutes of class left. I don't feel like going back." Jou explained turning back and walking away.

"You know they check the roof every hour for people skipping don't you?"

"Yes I know and I also know where to hide so they don't see you." Curiosity getting the better of him Seto followed.

Jou quickly ran up the stairs Seto following closely behind him. Running a little faster Jou glanced back at Seto with a confused look in his eyes.. 'Why is he following me?' Jou though as he came to a stop and opened the door to the roof.

Jou covered his eyes at the brilliant light blinding him for a second. "Well here we are... The roof.."

"And where is this great hiding place you where talking about?" Seto replied emotionlessly. A glare panted on his other wise stone cold face.

Jou slowly walked to the side of the door to where the air-conditioner stood right next to the side of the wall. He climbed on top of it then pulled himself on top of the small ledge/roof that covered the door leading to the school. (A/N: Sorry i didn't explain that vary well.. I didn't know how to really.. If you know what I am talking about and you can explain it better please e-mail me.) "See just like I said a perfect hiding place. Know one will know we are up here."

Seto sighed and climbed up sitting next to Jou. 'For once, Mutt, your right.' He thought but wouldn't say out loud.

For some reason he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.. It wasn't a sick feeling.. It was more of a.. Well he just couldn't explain it.. All he knew was he never felt it before...

He looked over at Jou who was staring out into the city. His eyes not focused on anything. He looked like a painting frozen in time. He felt that if he touched it he would only feel the hard canvas with pain smeared on it instead of the soft and warm cheek.

"So Kiba.. You looking forward to brake?" Jou said slowly glancing over at him. "You get to see Mokuba non-stop for three weeks." Jou smiled, looking a lot like a puppy.

"Yeah I guess but the kid is to hipper for his own good if you ask me." Seto smiled at the though of his kid brother. "What you, Mutt?"

Jou brought his knees up under his chin. ".. No.." He murmured looking down at his feet. "How can I?"

"Why?" Seto stared at him. Emotions flashed in his eyes other wise cold eyes before being covered back up.

".. Why? ... It more like why shouldn't I? If you father was half as bad as mine you wouldn't want to go back ether." Jou snapped anger flaring up until he looked at Seto. Emotions flashed in his eyes. It looked like a mix of pity, hate, disgust, and something he couldn't place.. Sadness maybe. His anger died instantly as he stared in to his ice-blue eyes. Getting lost in the icy pools of Seto's eyes.

"Please, Puppy, tell me." Seto said in a low soothing voice he didn't even know he could make. His face slowly inching closer the Jou's.

Jou started to tremble as Seto's face came closer. 'What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? What the hell am I going? I'm not even trying to get away.' Jou thought sliding his eyes shut.

Seto's lips brushed against Jou's. Then he pushed them together in a soft warm kiss. Seto suddenly pulled away, making Jou whimper, and looked away. Jou opened his eyes and looked down at his feet.

"I.. I'm sorry" Seto said not looking at him.. " I don't know what came over me."

Jou stayed silent while gathering his thoughts. "... No.. I. I-I mean.. Well.." Jou groaned in frustration as he tried to figure out what me meant.

Seto smirked at his reaction and put his finger to Jou's lips to shut him up. "Sh Puppy." Seto pulled him closer and looked into his honey-brown eyes. Slowly he pulled him into a soft kiss. Seto Grabbed the back of Jou's hair and tilted his head back to deepen the kiss. He nibbled on Jou's bottom lip to get an opening. Jou whimpered and opened his mouth a slightly and Seto's shot his tongue inside Jou's mouth exploring all that he could before they parted for air.

Jou's eyes were closed and he was panting lightly. Seto stared at him wondering what the hell he had just done. He didn't know what had come over him. It wasn't like him at all. Jou's eyes where still closed when the bell rang which made them both jump.

Jou jumped up from where he was sitting and jumped down to the main part of the roof. Before Seto could stop him Jou had opened the door and started running down the stairs. Seto sighed and started the follow him slowly down the stairs.

Jou jumped the last 4 steps into the school yard landing on Yami. "Eh.. Yo Yami I didn't see you there." Jou gave him a goofy smile and got up.

"That's okay Jou." Yami said and got up right as Yugi tackled him knocking him to the ground yet again.

"So where have you been Jou. You weren't at you locker after class." Yugi said in a extremely cheerful voice.

"Oh.. I had to go to the library to turn in a book.. It took a while. Heheh..." Jou said nervously scratching the top of his head.

Yami noticed Jou was acting wired but Yugi wasn't paying attention. "Oh okay... Well lets walk home then." Yugi Smiled again and frolicked away. Yami and Jou both shook their head and walked after him.

Rose- Heheh.. Sorry.. I don't think I did vary well.. -- I need an editor so if you would like the job then E-mail me! The pay is $0.00. p If I made a mistake then tell me please!

Ja ne!


	2. A day in the life of Jou

Rose- Yay! I feel loved and I only got 4 reviews so far! Yay! And I got an Editor. Thank you, Icy Sapphire15 for taking the job.  
Okay now back to the story.

Chapter two: A day in the life of Jou

Jou walk into the small house where the lived.. His dad like always was asleep on  
the couch in front of the on TV. 5 empty beer bottles and a half empty bottle of  
whiskey laid on the coffee table. Jou sighed and started to pick them up as he  
turned of the TV.

It was always the same. He would come home clean up the house. Then fix his dad a TV  
dinner then run away to his room to do his homework. Then his dad would come into  
his room. Yell at him for something he didn't even do. Rip up his homework and beat  
him. On a good day he would only get 1-3 cuts/bruises. On a bad he wouldn't be able  
to move for a few hours. Then Jou would get cleaned up and go his week day job.

His week day job was at a strip club. But no, he was not one of the stripers. He was  
the bar tender. He would fix up the drinks and that was all. Jou was happy about  
that because there was no way they where going to pull him up onto that fucking  
stage with out a fight.

Jou liked his job. No not because of the stripers he didn't like them much. He liked  
it because the manager knew about his father and used to be his friend until he  
started drinking and hitting his family. Johnny was his name and everyday he would  
give Jou some extra money to help him out.   
On weekend days, Jou would get up early and go to his second job at The Game shop.  
At 3:00 he would then head to his other job at the restaurant. There he would clean  
dishes while learning to cook from the top chief there. The chief didn't know about  
his dad but he did know that things at home were bad and so he was helping Jou learn  
to cook so he could make more money.

Without his dad's knowledge he was keeping the money he got from the restaurant and  
saving it. So when he turned 18 he would be able to move out somewhere far away so  
he would never see his dad again. The only thing he wouldn't want to do is leave his  
friends but they would understand.

That was Jou's life. Boring the only time he could hang out with his friends was at  
the Game Shop. They would usually just play games or talk and when someone came in  
help them then get back to what ever they where doing. Jou liked all his jobs but  
still wished he wouldn't be doing that for the rest of his life. He wanted to go to  
collage and become something. But with his grades and money problems he wouldn't be  
able to.

Jou quickly finished cleaning the house and cooked his dad his food then quickly ran  
up his room and locked the door. He grabbed his homework and climbed out the window.  
'This time I am going to do my homework and not get it ripped up.' He told himself  
as he landed on the ground and walked to his job.

--------4 hours later--------

Jou opened the door to his house and slowly crept in. It was dark and the only light  
that was coming though was from the open door. Jou slowly closed the door and tipped  
toed his room. Before he got there he bumped into something.

He yelped as he fell down on to a broken beer bottle and some glass embedded itself  
into his back. Jou was quickly yanked up by a large hand and slapped across the  
face.

"What are you doing running into me like that boy!" Jou's father yelled slapping him  
again. Jou glared at him balling his fist. "I asked you a question!" Jou could smell  
the beer on his breath and it made him want to gage.

"Well maybe you shouldn't hiding the dark right in the middle hall way." Jou spat  
back.

Mr. Katsuya punched him in the stomach making him fall backwards. Jou yelled out in  
pain as the glass in his back dug deeper into his back. Jou quickly rolled onto his  
stomach and got up. Jou ran into the kitchen jumping over the coffee table in the  
process. Jou reached the back door and tried to open it but it wouldn't move.

"Shit no. Open!" Jou yelled as his father crept behind him with a knife. Jou looked  
back as his father stabbed the knife into his left shoulder blade. Jou yelled and  
picked up a beer bottle and hit it over his fathers head then kicked him. Mr.  
Katsuya fell over as Jou ran past him and out the front door.

Jou stopped in front of a large house. "Okay. So I've been running for half an hour  
with out knowing where the hell I was going... That was smart Jou... Dumb ass..."  
Jou screamed as he pulled out the knife that was still in his back. "Shit... Where  
the hell am I?" Jou looked up to see Kaiba Mansion. "Oh." Jou slowly walked up the  
drive way feeling dizzy as he walked.

Jou rang the door bell and waited as his vision started to get bleary. Seto opened  
the door right as Jou fell forward and passed out. "Shit, Puppy. Puppy wake up."  
Seto said catching Jou. "Mokuba! Call 911!"

Rose- Ack sorry that really sucked! Sorry for the short chapter. I just don't feel  
like writing anymore. Me sleepy. Ja ne.  



	3. Everything will be alright

Rose- Arg sorry about the last chapter! is being evil and won't fix it. I  
keep trying but it won't. Thankies for the review Sapphire. - Everyone else should  
review to.   
Oh well back to the story.

Chapter 3- Everything will be alright.

Seto sat in the waiting room taping his foot impatiently. Mokuba sat asleep next to  
him. It had been 3 hours since they had taken Jou in and he was still in critical  
condition. Seto was worried and confused. Who could have done this to his puppy. He  
just couldn't figure it out...  
((A/n: Ahh writers block!))  
----2 hours later---- 

Seto was staring out the window when the doctor came out and taped him on the  
shoulder making him jump. "Oh. Is he okay?"

The doctor smiled. "Well he is stable now. But we can't be sure yet. But it looks  
like he's going to fine." The doctor looked at him sadly. "You must be exhausted. Go  
home, eat something. I'll call you if anything changes."

Seto nodded. "Thank you Doctor."  
---- 30 minutes later at Kaiba mansion ----

Seto had just put Mokuba in bed. Now he sat in the dinning room drinking coffee. He  
couldn't stop think about Jou. "What should I do?" Seto asked himself out loud. 'I'm  
confused. Why do I care so much? Why should I care? Sure I pity him, I feel sorry  
for him. But is that it?  
((A/N: Nope still have writers block.))  
Seto sighed and slowly walked up to his bed room to try and sleep.  
---- 3 hours later----  
Seto woke to the phone ringing and quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba. This is Dr. Masuyo. Jou's doctor."

"Yes." Seto said rubbing his eyes.

"Jou keeps calling for you. Can you come over? He won't listen to us. Come over  
right away please."

"Fine." Seto said and hung up. 'What am I going to do about Mokuba? I don't want to  
wake him up. I'll just leave him a note. He can stay home alone for a while.' Seto  
scribbled out a small note and taped it on Mokuba's door then left.

Jou sat up and looked around the hospital room. To the right there was a small chair  
in the corner next to the cabinets and sink. To the left a heart monitor and other  
complicated machinery. Well complicated to Jou anyway. Across from his bed were the  
door and a window with curtains covering it. Next to the machines was a window with  
large blue curtains covering it except for the middle which let in a small beam of  
light in. 

Jou winced as a sharp pain shot up his back. He couldn't remember what had happened.  
He had gone home like every other day. Gone to Work. Then it all faded away. The  
last thing he remembered was walking up to Seto's house. He was dizzy and light  
headed. Then he rang the door bell. And… Jou closed his eyes and tried to remember  
something. Anything else. But nothing came to him. Just darkness. Jou couldn't  
understand it.

Jou brought his knees up against his chest and rested his chin on it. He opened his  
eyes again and looked at the door. 'How did I get here? Why am I here?' Jou closed  
his eyes and replayed all that had happened the day before. At School he saw his  
friends... The roof. He saw Seto. Then he walked home. His Father asleep. Work. He  
did his homework in his spare time. Then he walked home. Opened the door. His dad.  
Glass. Kitchen. Knife. Beer bottles. He ran away...

Jou screamed and ripped open his eyes. He half expected to bed at home and to find  
out that it was all a nightmare. But all he saw was the white walls of the hospital  
room. 'Why can't they paint them a different color? Like… Red. Or something nice.  
White is just so boring.' Jou told himself. Jou closed his eyes and imagined Seto  
smiling at him. Telling him how much he was worried for him.

The door slowly opened and Seto walked in and looked at his puppy. He looked so  
cute. His eyes closed and a smile on his puppy like face. He looked so peaceful.  
Seto almost didn't want to disturb him. Almost anyway. "Puppy... How are you  
feeling?"

Jou jumped and snapped open his eyes. "Wh-.. What are you doing here?" Jou stuttered  
wrapping his arms around his legs.

"You should be laying down puppy." Seto said quietly while sitting on the edge of  
the bed.

"Seto…What happened? I-I Can't remember everything. And what I do scares me. I-I  
don't know what to do. I'm scared." Jou choked out. His vision getting blurry with  
tears.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Who ever hurt you will never touch you again." Seto said as he  
wrapped his arms around his waist being careful of his cuts. "I promise. You'll be  
fine."

Jou rested his head on Seto's shoulder and started to cry. "But your wrong. He can.  
I can't go home. He knows where I live. He lives where I live." ((A/N Sorry I could  
help myself there. I just had to do that. It's so stupid.))

"Is... Is it you Dad?" Jou just nodded. "Well. Come home with me. When you get out  
of here you can live in my house. God knows I have enough rooms." Seto chucked half  
heartedly.

"No. I have enough money for my own place." Jou said tough sobs.

"But I have body guards and security. You'll be safer with me, Puppy."

Jou drew back and pouted. "Fine… But what if he finds me.. And then he comes over  
and..." Jou stopped and started crying again. "He has friends. They could easily  
take down you security... If he got a hold of you… Seto I can't. I'm scared. "

"Shhhh. Puppy. It's okay. Nothing is going to happen the me. I'll be okay. You'll  
see. I'll never leave you I promise." Seto kissed the top of Jou's forehead. "Now  
get some sleep. You look tired."

"Stay with me?" Jou said lying back down and closing his eyes. Soon he was asleep.

"Everything with be all right. I promise."

Rose- Yay! Writers block finally left. Please review. They really make me feel  
better about my story. So if you love me review. If you don't...well review anyway.

IS- Reviews make beta's work harder too. We all want that don't we? 


	4. Jackass

Rose- Grr! is the most annoying website in the world! -Stabs Ohwell… Back to the story. 

Chapter 4- Jackass

Jou woke up and looked around the darkened hospital room. It was the same as before  
but now was night time. The window as half open reveling an almost full moon. The  
pure silver light fell on the room giving it a blueish glow.

Jou looked over to the chair where Seto sat asleep. The moon light fell on his pale  
face making it shine. He looked peaceful in his sleep but he also looked ghostly.  
Almost transparent. It seemed that if he reached out to touch him, his hand would go  
right though. Jou shook his head as he sat up. He put his head in his hands as he  
thought.

Everything he believed had been shattered roughly in the last 48 hours. The person  
he had hated now sat next to him. Concerned about him. He cared about him and Jou  
cared back. He didn't want to see him hurt. So Jou knew that once he got better he  
had to leave. His father would stop at nothing to get his revenge.

Jou closed his eyes tightly and shut off his brain. He wouldn't think about it for  
now. Right now all he wanted to do was get things back to back down and fell asleep.

the way they used to be. He wanted to go to school and not worry about his father  
and Kaiba. He wanted to hang out with his friends and laugh. But right now he  
couldn't. He had to deal with his dad. With that he lay back and slept.

15 minutes later----

Seto woke up and looked at his watch. It was 10:00 P.M. Mokuba was going to kill him  
for being here so long without calling. 'I should call Yugi and Yami. Tell them  
about what has happened. I'm not looking forward to that conversation. Yami will  
jump to conclusions and try to send me to the shadow realm over the phone. Yugi will  
start crying. Yami will yell at me for making Yugi cry. Then when I tell him that  
Jou's father is the culprit Yami will go over and kill him. Nope not looking forward  
to it at all.'

Seto got up stretched then looked over at Jou. He had is back to him and was,  
thankfully, asleep. Seto didn't feel like explaining his actions. He didn't know way  
he was still here. Ad he didn't know why he was going to let the mutt live in his  
house. 'It must just be pity. His father is a lot like mine so I want to help him  
out. Nothing more.' Seto mentally slapped himself for being so stupid for the last  
48 hours and walked out the door.

Seto found the doctor and asked how long he had to stay. "Oh. Well only a few more  
days. The cuts where shallow and he had no eternal bleeding. Mr. Katsuya will have  
to take a multivitamin. He suffers from malnourishment. He will also have to check  
in every week for about a month. To make sure everything is all right. But in about  
three days he can go home. But no harsh labor, like lifting heavy objects, sports,  
etcetera." The doctor smiled. "He is going to have to talk to the police in the  
morning."

Seto looked at him confused. "He does?"

"Of course. This is assault and almost murder. Serious crimes Mr. Kaiba. " The  
doctor chuckled and Seto glared at him. 'What's so funny.' Seto thought. "That's is  
all. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?'

"No." Seto waked out and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Yugi's number and  
waited.

"Hello, Mutou residence," said the voice on the other line.

"Hello may I talk to Yugi please. It's very important." Seto said walking back to  
Jou's room.

"Okay. He'll be right here." The phone when silent then an overly happy voice came on.

"Yugi here! Who is this?" Yugi chirped.

Seto stopped in front of Jou's room and sat down in a chair on the outside of it.  
"Kaiba. Yugi I have some. Ummmm.,.Bad news. You might want to sit down."

Yugi's smile disappeared as he sat down on the floor next to the cord phone. "Okay  
what happened? Is it Mokuba?"

"No Mokuba is fine. But." Seto trailed off. 'How am I going to tell him that his  
best friend almost died because his father beat him?' Seto asked himself. "Well  
Katsuya…He had an accident. Last night. He is fine now but, he is in the hospital.  
You should come over and see him. But that's all I can tell you. He should tell you  
the rest."

Yugi was silent..."Yugi are you okay?" Seto asked. "Yugi!"

"Okay. I'll be right over." He hung up.

'Well that went well.'  
Yugi's house

"Yami!" Yugi yelled after he hung up. "Yami!" Tears started to come down his cheek.

Yami ran down the stairs, jumping the last five, and find Yugi on the floor next to  
the phone. "What's wrong Yugi? Are you hurt?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, but Jou is in the hospital. Seto said we need to go over  
quickly."

Yami nodded and helped Yugi up. "Let's go. Don't worry he should be fine." Yami said  
helping Yugi into the car. He got into the drivers side and they were gone.

15 minutes later----

Yugi and Yami arrived at the hospital and asked to lady at the front desk where Jou  
was; then ran there. Seto was sitting in front of the door in the chair that he was  
in before. "He's in there." Seto said and pointed to the door.

Yugi nodded and they walked in. Yugi sat on the side of the bed and Yami sat in the  
chair. Seto stood in the door way. "Hey Jou are you okay?" Yugi asked the half  
asleep Jou.

"I'm fine. Can't feel anything because of these drugs the doctor gave me. I'm kind  
of out of it right now." Jou smiled at his friend.

"What happened to you?" Yami asked.

"Oh, Seto didn't tell you?" Jou asked and Yami looked at him strangely.

"No he didn't." Yami said. 'He called Kaiba by his first name. It must be the drugs.'  
"Well. I got the crap beat out of me by my drunken ass father." Jou said with a fake  
smile. "I knocked him out then ran away. Found myself at Seto's then passed out. It  
was a bad day." Jou looked down at his hands.

Yugi looked at his friend and felt tears coming to his eyes. 'How could someone do  
this to him? He has always been so nice how could...' "Why would your dad do that  
to you?" Yugi asked. Yami pulled Yugi into his lap and hugged him.

"Yug. Please don't cry. Please. I don't like it when you cry." Jou begged. "Yug,  
stop please."

Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder and soon stopped. "So Jou where are you  
going to go after you get better?" Yami asked.

"I have some money saved up. I'll buy an apartment and live there." Jou smiled. "I  
won't have to have so many jobs because I won't have to pay for my dad's beer  
anymore. So I will be fine."

30 minutes later----

"Bye Yug, Yami!" Jou waved goodbye as his friends left. Seto walked in and sat in  
the chair Yami had been sitting in. "So… How much longer do I have to stay?" Jou  
asked.

"Only a few more days. Then you can leave. But you'll have to check in for about a  
month and take pills and all that crap."

"So I'll be out in time for Christmas. Good because YOU my friend are going to have  
a party." Jou smiled.

"What?" Seto jumped up. "A party? Yeah, right I don't do parties." Seto glared at Jou.

"Aw come on Seto. Please. Mokuba really wants one.'

"How would you know?"

"He told me so. Just a small party/sleep over. With only a few people. If you do.  
Um…. What do you want?"

Seto smirked. "I'll do it if you live with me."

Jou glared at him. 'I don't want to live with that jerk.' "Find… jackass."

"Good."

Well it was a bit longer then my others. Please review!

IS- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Now thenm, REVIEW OR DIE! –smirks at Yami IS- Haha,  
they can hear me yelling at them now.

YIS- --;;;;;;;


	5. Leaving the hospital

Rose- Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been sick. But now I'm better now so I  
will try to update my chapters sooner.

IS-And I just got this because I've been sick too. Lousy virus…-grumbles-

Chapter 5- Leaving the hospital

Jou waved good-bye to Mokuba as he and Seto walked out. 'Thank God.' Jou thought as  
the door shut. 'Now I can get some rest.' Jou flopped down on the bed and winced in  
pain. "I'm never going to get used to this. At least I get to go home tomorrow.  
Well, not home, but out of here." Jou stated out loud.

Jou closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

----15 minutes later ----

Anzu walked down the hospital hallway with a wrapped up box on he way to Jou's room.  
'God, how I don't want to do this. I don't want to see that loser mutt. But I need  
to get on Yami's good side and since Jou is Yami's friend he will be my friend too.'

She stopped in front of the door and sighed as she knocked on the door. "Jou,  
Hello?" Anzu opened the door the see Jou sleeping. "Awwww, Jou wake up. I came to  
see you." She whined at Jou.

Jou opened one of his eyes and quickly closed it again pretending to be asleep. Anzu  
sighed and put the box down on the table next to his bed. "I'll just leave this here  
then and you open in when you wake up." She wrote "from Anzu" on the box then  
quickly walked out. 

As Anzu was walking away she walked past Seto who was on his way to see Jou. "Kaiba?  
What are you doing here? Is Mokuba sick or something?" She asked stopping him in the  
hall.

"No. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I'd rather be." Seto replied and  
continued walking away.

"Wait. You're not here to see Jou are you?" 

"Yes I am, now if you please I have to go."

"But I thought you hated the stupid Mutt." Anzu said bluntly.

"Is that any of your business? No." Seto said coldly and walked into Jou's room.  
Anzu glared at the door then walked away.

---- In Jou's room ----

Jou sat up and picked up the gift Anzu left. "Is it ticking?" Seto asked walking in  
making Jou jump.

"No. But I'm not sure if I should open it or not." Jou said shaking the box. "Then  
might be an evil monster in it and when I open the box it will jump out and eat me."

Seto laughed and took the box from Jou and sitting down on the chair. "Well then  
I'll open it for you." He said ripping at the paper.

"Seto wait-" But it was open before he could stop him. Inside the box was a stuffed  
mutt with a little sign saying: 'Will dance for food.' Seto laughed and Jou glared  
at him. "It's not funny!" Jou whined. "Because of you now my friends have started to  
call me a mutt. Bastard." Jou crossed his arms and pouted.

"Aw, come on it's the thought that counts." Seto smirked and tossed Jou the toy.  
"You have to admit it is cute."

Jou picked up the stuffed animal and put it on the table. "Well then. I need you to  
do something for me." Jou said turning serious. "I need you to go to my house and  
get my stuff. I made out a list of everything I need. It's just the basic stuff."  
Jou said handing Seto the list. I'm also going to need my money. It is in a box that  
is behind a loose tile in the bathroom. It's over the tub, left hand corner five up  
from the bottom. The key is taped on the top of the ceiling fan that is in my room."  
Jou finished and Seto nodded.

"I'll go over tonight and get everything."

Jou smiled. "Oh, and bring like a body guard or something. I don't want you getting  
hurt or something." Seto smirked. "Well I-its not like I care or anything. Its just  
Mokuba will get upset." Jou said quickly.

"Okay what ever you say. I need to go. I'll get you stuff then I need to get to  
work. Bye" Seto said getting up and walking to the door.

"Bye." Jou waved then lay back down to sleep.

---- At Jou's house ----

Seto pulled up to the apartment Jou lived in and parked his car. "Now you guys wait  
by the door while I get the stuff. I'll call you if I need anything." The two men  
nodded and they got out. Seto and the two men walked up the apartment door and Seto  
unlocked it using the key hidden under a dead plant.

Seto walked into the darkened apartment and almost gagged at the smell. It was a  
cross between mold and beer. 'How could Jou live here?' Seto turned on the light and  
saw a fat man on the couch asleep. Seto's anger flared at the sight of the man.

Seto walked past the couch and down a small hallway. There were two doors next to  
each other. Seto opened on and found the bathroom. He walked in and looked around.  
To the left was a linen closet. It was halfway off the hinges and the towels lay  
scattered on the floor. To the right the toilet, sink, and medicine cabinet. The  
mirror was cracked with pieces missing and there was dried blood on it. The missing  
pieces where scattered on the floor covered in dry blood. Across from the door was  
the bathtub. It looked fine.

Seto quickly walked over to the tub and fond the lose tile. He pried it up and took  
out the box. It was small and black with a 4 letter combination and key lock. (A/N:  
Yes it a letter combination. >. Like a number one but with letters instead. So you  
can spell out a word or something. Hehe.) 'This is and expansive cash box. He must  
have spent a lot on it.' Seto picked up the box then quickly strolled out.

Seto walked into the room next to the bathroom and looked around. To the left there  
was a desk with a chair, a bookcase, and a door. Seto assumed it lead to the closet.  
To the right was a small bed. On the floor were papers, books, pencils, pens, and  
other things. The bed was cut up with a knife and stuffing to a pillow was scattered  
about. On the wall and floor across from the door was a large blood splatter.

Seto scowled at the sight. 'How could Jou live here for so long with out saying  
something?' He asked himself as he pulled out the list and started to get everything  
together. He picked up the books on the list and pilled them on the bed. Then he got  
the notebooks Jou wanted.

"Okay green and red notebooks. Here they are." Seto put them on the bed. "Okay all I  
need now is the black notebook and his clothes then I'm done here." Seto quickly  
found the black notebook and put it in the pile.

He walked over to the closet door and opened it. All of Jou clothes where on the  
floor. Seto picked up a shirt to find it cut into rags. "What the fuck? What  
happened to all his clothes?" Seto looked though the torn clothes and found boxers,  
2 shirts, and a pair of black jeans. Seto put them on the bed and got out an old  
duffle bag from the closet and put the stuff neatly in it.

Seto then got the chair by the desk and put it under the ceiling fan. He then stood  
on the chair and looked on the blades of the fan. After finding the key he pulled it  
up and jumped down slipping the key in his pocket. Seto grabbed the bad then walked  
out of the room and out if the apartment.

---- Next day ----

Jou sat up and took the little dog from the table. "I can't believe she gave me a  
stuffed dog." Jou sighed out loud while pulling on the little sign. Jou pulled at  
the sign until it came of. 'Oops... Crap now I broke it.' Jou put the dog and sign  
down on the table and started at the door. 'Seto should be here soon to pick me up.'

Jou closed his eyes and waited and soon the door opened. "You're late you know that  
right?" Jou looked up and saw two police officers standing there. Oh, I thought you  
where someone else... What do you need?" Jou asked looking at the officers confused.

"My name is Jennifer. This is Lai. We just need to ask some questions about your  
injuries that all." One of them said. She walked in and sat down on the chair. Then  
she pulled out a small notebook.

"Um... Okay but can we hurry? I'm leaving in a little while."

"Of course. Now who attacked you?" Lai said as he leaned against the wall.

"Um…" Jou said closing his eyes. "M-my dad." Jou opened his eyes.

Jennifer looked up and then wrote something down. "Okay. What happened?"

Jou closed his eyes again and replayed the day in his head. He quickly opened his  
eyes and shook his head. "No. No I don't want to remember." Jou brought his knees up  
under his chin and rested his chin on them.

"Please. Can you remember anything?" The lady cop asked placing a hand on his  
shoulder. "Anything will help."

Jou closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I came home from work. And bumped into  
him. I fell on some broken beer bottles and ran into kitchen. I tried to get out the  
back door... And it was stuck... Dad came up behind me and…" Jou stopped and took a  
deep breath again then continued. " He stabbed me in the shoulder. I hit him over  
the head with a beer bottle then kicked him and ran away." Jou opened his eyes and  
looked down at his feet.

"Thanks for your help Katsuya." Jennifer said getting up.

"Wait." Jou said and looked at Jennifer. "This was a waste of time because I'm not  
pressing charges."

The cop stopped at stared at him. "Why?"

"Well… He is my father. He used to be a good guy. Before mom left. Then everything  
changed. He is just unhappy. He got all depressed and shit. It's not his fault. I  
want him to get better, not worse. Jail won't do him any good." Jou stated.

"But what we could do is give him 5 years in a halfway house." Lai said from where  
he was standing. "There he will get help for his alcohol problems. The he will be  
able to get parole if he is ready. If not he will stay from another year or more  
until he is ready to rejoin society. After that he will have to go to weekly  
meetings with other alcoholics."

"Is that okay with you?" The lady cop asked and Jou nodded. "Good we will go pick  
him up. If all goes well if a few days this will all be over. We have to go now.  
Bye."

"Bye." Jou waved and the cops left.

---- 5 minutes later ----

"Jou I have some bad news." Seto said walking in.

"What? No hello, Jou how you doing?" Jou smiled. "So what's your news?"

"Well you father went crazy while you where gone and tore apart your room. I found  
everything except for most of your clothes. All that was left was a pair boxers, 2  
shirts, and a pair of jeans." Seto said throwing the boxers, one of the shirts, and  
the jeans at Jou. "Tomorrow I'll take you shopping for new clothes. Now hurry up and  
get dressed. I'll be waiting out side." Seto waved and walked out as Jou shook his  
head.

Jou quickly got up and fell back down. "Owies." Jou got up more slowly and took of  
the hospital gown. He quickly get dressed and walked to the door. Well, as fast as  
someone who hasn't walked for three days could go. "Crap. I forgot the dog."

Jou turned back and walked slowly to the table and picked up the stuffed animal and  
his sign. Jou then walked to the door and opened it. "Okay Seto I'm ready."

"Good" Seto said as he walked quickly down the hall. Jou had to jog the keep up with  
him.

"Oi, slow down."

"I thought mutts were fast. I guess I was wrong."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a dog!" Jou said as they came up to  
the elevator.

Seto pushed the down button and waited as the doors opened and they got in with two  
other people. Jou shifted his weight as he waited. The elevator stopped and they got  
out. "So… Hm…" Jou said as the walked out the front doors to the waiting limo.

Seto opened the door and got in gracefully and Jou fell in landing on his stomach.  
"Very graceful mutt." Seto smirked as Jou straightened himself on the seat.

"Shut it jerk."

"Bad dog." Seto said flicking Jou on the nose. "Speak only when you master tells you  
to."

"You're not my master and I'm not a fucking dog. Get that thought your thick skull!"  
Jou yelled angrily at Seto. He smiled and pulled Jou onto his lap. "What the hell do  
you think your doing? Let me-"

Jou stopped as Seto pressed his lips against Jou's. Jou quickly closed his eyes and  
started to kiss back without meaning to. Seto nibbled on Jou's bottom lip and Jou  
opened his mouth. Seto's tongue entered Jou mouth and his and Jou's tongue fought  
for dominance until Jou gave up, letting Seto take over. Jou wrapped his arms around  
Seto's neck and tilted his head back. Jou sucked on Seto's tongue and Seto moaned.  
Jou smiled and did it again getting and louder moan. Then they pulled away for air.

Seto smirked and Jou panted with his eyes still closed. Jou put his head on Seto's  
shoulder.

"Good boy." Seto whispered.

"Jerk." 

Rose- Okay all done! Yay me!

IS- Grrrrr……-twitches- Must..kill…Anzu…  
Fushichu- -holding back IS- Bad girl. No killing Anzu with your bare hands. Take one  
of these. –points to a wide array of weapons-  
IS- MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –grabs several weapons- Anzu doesn't deserve to be added to the dictionary. 


	6. CBP, cake, and apples

Rose- Arg. I haven't been sleeping well lately. Sorry if the chapter is no good.  
I'll try to make it interesting. Please Review it makes me want to write more!

Chapter 6- CBP, cake, and apples

Jou screamed and shot up in his bed at the Kaiba mansion form his peaceful sleeping.  
Something had happened and it was not good. He grabbed his heart and closed his  
eyes. He breathing was jagged and labored as he tried desperately to clam himself  
down.

'It's nothing… I just a bad dream that all.. Nothing to worry myself over.' Jou told  
himself but he still wasn't convinced. Something had happened but he just didn't  
want to believe it.

It felt like a part of his life had just ended and it was never going to come back.  
Someone far away screamed out in pain. Someone he cared about. But he had no clue  
who. Or if it was even true. 

Seto walked out of his study and made his way to the kitchen. It was 12:00 and he  
had just finished the work that he had missed while Jou was in the hospital. Seto  
smirked at the thought of his over active puppy. 'He is my complete opposite. He's  
boisterous, truculent, incongruous, yapping, barking, truant, and hyper. While I'm  
boring, evil, cold-hearted, stuckup, and arrogant. But most of those things  
are just what we show on the outside. People hide there true selves from each other  
fore fear of getting hurt or not being accepted. And I'm no different.' (A/N: That  
was stupid I know. B/N Get over it:P)

Seto walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Looking around he saw two  
large pieces of chocolate cake. He smiled and pulled them out. "Just what I need."  
Seto got a fork and started to eat one of the pieces. "Mmmmmm… Good."

"Seto?" A loud voice said from behind him. "What are you doing still up?" Seto  
turned the see Jou standing the doorway. He was wearing the blue silk pajamas Seto  
had given him and large Red eyes black dragon slippers Seto brought from Jou's old  
apartment. He looked adorable. The top went down to almost his knees and the sleeves  
swallowed up his hands. The pants were loose and the bottoms had to be rolled up. It  
looked like he could live in the pajamas.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't you be resting?" Seto asked.

"Well I was but I got hungry." Right then his stomach let out a big growl. Jou  
smiled and hugged his tummy cutely. "What are you eating?"

"Cake, you want some?"

Jou's eyes lit up and he walked closer. "Of course!"

"Well. What are you going to give me?" Seto smirked as Jou glared at him and crossed  
his arms.

"And why should I do anything for you?"

"Because dogs should do tricks for their treats."

"I'm not a dog Kaiba!" Jou yelled. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have had you confused with some other Mutt wondering about in  
my house." Seto smirked at him taking another bite out of the chocolate cake. "Are  
you sure you don't want any?"  
Jou's stomach growled again. "Fine what do you want?"

"Hm... Surprise me."

Jou thought and smiled at his evil idea. Jou walked up to Seto and wrapped his arms  
around his waist. Seto smirked down at him and laid his arms on Jou shoulders. 'This  
is to easy Jou thought as he grabbed the cake that was sitting behind Seto. Jou  
quickly turned around with the cake in his hand and skittered to the other side of  
the room.

Seto looked at him confused then looked behind himself for the cake. "Hey, you  
cheated!" Seto yelled with mock anger at Jou.

Jou turned to face Seto. He had cake on his mouth and all over his left hand. "This  
stuff is good... Really good." Jou licked his fingers and smiled stupidly at Seto  
making him smile back.

Seto walked over to the puppy and scooped some cake into his hand and eating it. Jou  
stared at him eyes wide. "Yes it is." Seto grabbed some more and acted like he was  
going to eat it but instead wiped it in Jou's face. Jou jumped back then glared at  
Seto.

"What the hell!" Jou glared at Seto then smiled while shoving the whole plate of  
cake in Seto's face. "Take that!" Jou smiled stupidly again and did a victory  
dance. Seto wiped the cake of his face and stared at Jou. He looked so funny dancing  
with cake all over his clothes and face. Seto laughed loudly and Jou stopped dancing  
and stared at him. 'I've never heard him laugh like that.' It was not the usual  
laugh. The laugh was warm and happy not the usual cold and hollow laugh.

"What?" Seto asked at the dumfounded Jou.

"You laughed. I've never heard you laugh like that before. That's all." Jou smiled  
and Seto shook his head.

"What am I not allowed the laugh now?"

"No. Its just… Never mind." Jou turned away from the CEO. "Um... Where's a bathroom?"

"Down that hallway. Next door on the left." Jou nodded and walked of as Seto walked  
over to the sink to clean up. After he was done he started to pick up the cake and  
the disregarded plastic plate.

Seto finished cleaning right as Jou got back from the bathroom. "I'm still hungry.  
Do you have anything else to eat?"

Seto nodded. "What do you want?"

Jou shrugged and walked over to the 'fridge and opened it. "Hm... So much food so  
little time..." Jou took out some cheese and shut the door. He put the cheese on the  
counter and looked for the pantry. He quickly found it and took out some peanut  
butter. Seto stared at him as he made his way around the kitchen. Jou found some  
bread and a banana and put them all on the counter. "Where are your butter knives?"  
Jou asked and Seto pointed to one of the drawers. Jou got out a butter knife and put  
it down by the other items. "And plates.." Seto walked to a cabinet took out a small  
plate then handed it to Jou.

Jou then stared to make his cheese/banana/peanut butter sandwich. (A/N: Yummy!)  
"What the hell is that thing?" Seto asked looking over Jou's shoulder.

"It's a CBP. Do you want one?" Jou smiled at him.

"Um... No thank you. I want to live." (B/N: -raises large knife behind Seto-) Seto  
walked away and grabbed himself an apple.

Jou finished making his sandwich and took a large bit out of it. "Mm, this is  
good." Jou smiled and pulled himself up onto the counter top and winced at the pain  
in his shoulder. "Shit."

"Are you okay?" Seto asked him from behind his apple, his face emotionless as usual.

"Yeah. Fine, Moneybags." Jou took a large bite out of his sandwich and smiled at  
Seto. "Nothing to worry about."

"Who said I was worried?" Seto smirked. "Why would I care about some stupid Inu?"  
Seto asked in mock annoyance. "Oh and you have some peanut butter right here." Seto  
pointed to part of Jou's mouth.

"I'm not a dog, Kaiba." Jou stated and licked of the peanut butter. Jou quickly  
finished the rest of his sandwich and hoped down. "Now I want something to drink. Do  
you have any milk?" 

"Well off course. Why wouldn't we?" Seto opened the 'fridge door a took out the milk  
and handing it to Jou. "Get a glass. Don't drink straight from it. Who knows where  
you mouth has been."

Jou smiled as he got a glass from the cabinet that the plates where kept in. "You  
know of course." Jou winked at Seto and turned away to pour his drink. Jou gulped  
it down and handed Seto back the jug. "Can you put this stuff away please? My  
shoulder is bothering me." With that Jou turned and walked away.

"Fucking mutt." Seto said and put the milk away. He turned to find Jou behind him  
and before he could do anything Jou pushed his lips on Seto's for a quick goodnight  
kiss then ran off. Seto stood there rooted to the spot until his brain could  
function again. "Stupid puppy. How does he always do this to me?" Seto shook his  
head of all thought of the spontaneous Inu and started to put everything up.  
–  
Jou leaned against the wall outside the kitchen trying to clear his head. 'This is  
insane. Why do I feel this way? It's just lust. Nothing less, nothing more. Jou took  
a deep breath and turned in time to hear Seto say.

"Stupid puppy. How does he always do this to me?" Jou smiled and walked to his room.  
'This could get interesting.'

–– At Jou's old apartment at 1:17 P.M. –– 

Jou-san sat on the couch half asleep as well as half sober. "Where the hell did that  
boy run of to? I'm hungry and we're out of food. He must have ran away like that  
bitch mother of his. Dammit. I need some money."

The older Jounouchi stood up and stretched. He then stubbed to the kitchen for  
another beer. He opened the 'fridge door and grabbed the last beer. As he was  
walking away the door bell rang.

"Damn door." The elder Jounouchi grumbled and went to open it. He opened it to see  
two large men standing there with a smaller man in an expansive looking black suit  
on. The older Jounouchi's eyes widened as he quickly shut the door only to have it  
forced open again by on of the large men.

"Jouinchi-san why are you running away from us? We just want the money or your son.  
Which ever one you chose." The smaller man sneered.

" Niaho-sama, please Katsuya has the money.. I don't know where he is or what he did  
with it.."Jounouchi-san said on his knees. "I'm telling the truth I swear!"

The man called Niaho waved is hand and the two men started kicking the man on the  
floor. Mr. Juonouchi screamed in pain and started to cough. "Please. I'm telling you  
the truth!"

"Stop. You search the house for the boy." Niaho pointed to the man on the right.  
"Now tell me about where your boy likes to hang out."

–– 5 minutes later –– 

"Is that all?" Niaho said bored as the man finished telling him all of Jou's  
hang/hide outs. The elder Jounouchi nodded his head pitifully. "Okay then. Kill  
him." With that Niaho turned and walked away. Jounouchi-san's eyes widened as the  
large man standing next to him pulled out a gun.

"Wait no. Please don't kill me. Pleas-" The loud gun shot went of and the body of a  
drunken old man fell over with a thud. A large pool of blood started to from around  
his head where the wound was made. And somewhere far away a teen with unruly blond  
hair shot up from his peaceful sleep.

Rose- All done! What do you think? Please tell me! PLEASE review!   
IS-CHOCOLATE!   
Fushichu- Yes. Mindless violence and you NOT crashing the computer.  
IS- It wasn't my fault I crashed the damned thing. It was annoying me the way the  
internet won't stay up. So there. –sticks tongue out-  
Fushichu- Review please! IS and Rose worked hard on this. Well, mostly Rose…  
Rose- You worked hard too! With out you I would have lots and lots of typos. p 


	7. Games

Rose- Sorry! My Editor never gave me back the story. ( So this is the unedited one. I'm really sorry.

Chapter 7- Games

–– 1:45 P.M.

Jennifer and Lai knocked on the door of the Katsuya residence with four other police officers. " Katsuya- san. Open the door it the police." Jennifer yelled. When there was no anser they opened to door and looked it. There on the floor was Jou's father's corp.

"Shit.." Lai said looking down at the body. The body was slumped to the left its head resting in a painful looking position against the wall. Blood spatters were covering the wall along with the floor. Its eyes where had cuts across both of them making a cross on each eye. Blood made strikes down his face adding to the pool of blood surrounding the body. The body's arms had long deep cuts down its arm and it continued it its fingers.

"What the hell happened here?" Jennifer said to herself covering her mouth.

Jou woke up at 12:00 to a loud dinging noise. 'I'm still sleepy.. What the hell woke me up?' He got up and walked out to find Seto when the noise sounded again. 'Um.. Oh it's the door bell.' Jou quickly walked down the steps into the front room where the door was. The door bell rung again as Jou made it to the door. "I"m coming hold on!" Jou yelled opening the door to reveal Jennifer and Lai.

"Hello. May we come it?" Jennifer asked with a sad defeated look on her face. Jou nodded and let them in.

"How can I help you officers?" Jou asked sitting down on the couch. Jennifer sat down next to him a Lai leaned against the wall of to the said.

"Well.. Jou its about your dad.." Jennifer trailed of.

"He was killed yesterday." Lai said bluntly and Jennifer glared at him.

Jou's eyes widened and he brought his knees up to his chin. Hugging them close to himself.. "What happened?" Jou asked not looking at anything.

"Well.. We believe that someone shot him then cut him up.. He had a gun shot wound to the head. It.. " Jennifer trailed of again debating where to tell him or not.. "it didn't kill him instantly.. He would have been alive for about 2 minuets after.. Then they cut a crosse across both eyes and slit his arm up.."

Jou nodded and buried his face in his knees. " I know who did it.. At lest what organization." Jou murmured.

"Can you tell us Jou? Anything will help."

Jou nodded and looked up. " Their name is Red Phoenix. Their an underground slave trade. My dad worked for them back when mom was around. One day the leader told Dad it was time to repay him. He said he wanted Shiuzka as a slave or else he would kill all of us. Dad told mom and she ran away from him with Shiuzka. Then dad stole money from the Red Phoenix and ran with me here. He gave me the money to hide.." Jou stopped a shook his head. "Anyway.. The Red Phoenix.. They move around a lot so its all most impossible to find them. But they mostly use old hotels or factories.

"It sounds like Niaho's work to me.. He is the leaders right hand man.. He does all the dirty work for him.. I don't know the leaders name thought.. Dad never told me.. I don't know anything else.. I'm sorry." Jou buried his face in his knees.

"Okay.. Thank you. Well just show ourselves out." Jennifer said and pulled Lai out the door.

Jou sat there trying to hold on to want little control over his emotions for as long a she could. All the bad memories he had buried in the past came flying back at him in lighting speed.

Flashback

"Big brother! Oh, Jou! Where arw yu?" The small voice of his little sister yelled. "There yu arw. Mommy said there we are going away and never coming back! Isn't that siwly."

"No! Mommy I want to stay with big brother! Jou! Big Brother don't leave me!" Little Shiuzka cried as her mom strapped her into the car and drove off. Jou stood there crying and being held back by his dad.

"Shut up Jou! Stop crying! We'll be fine with out them!" He dad sharply yelled dragging him inside.

"Jou take this and put it somewhere safe. Don't ever let someone take it from you!" Jou's father said handing Jou the cash box and key."

"Get up you stupid boy!" The elder Katsuya yelled kicking Jou in the side. "Your weak! I wont have a weakling as a son!"

"Hello nice to see you again Jou." Niaho said stroking Jou's cheek. Jou was only 6 and the guy was touching him. "How about we have some fun?

Jou shook his head while tears streamed down his face. "Plwease. Leave me alone!"

"Now, now Jou. You wouldn't want me to go and hurt that lovely sister of yours now would you.?" Jou shook his head and closed his eyes. "That's a good boy but I would do anything to big too you yet.. I need you to.. Ripen before that"

End flashbacks

Jou lost it and started crying trying to block out the painful memories. "No.. No, no, no, no!" Jou whispered into his knee. Jou rocked back and forth on the couch still crying into his knee.

"Jou? Jou are you okay?" Came a small voice from behind him. "Jou what's wrong?"

Jou quickly wiped away his tears and turned to Mokuba smiling. "Nothing Kid. I'm fine."

"Then why where you crying?"

"I wasn't!"

"Then.." Mokuba trailed of and walked over to Jou sitting next to him. "Why are your eyes are red and puffy?" Jou turned away rested his chin on his knees. "I'm not stupid Jou. So just tell me what happened." Mokuba wrapped his arms comfortingly around Jou.

"My.." Jou trailed of. "My dad died.. Someone.. Killed him." Jou chocked out. Mokuba's eyes widened and he gave Jou a small hug. "I.. I think who ever killed him is after me to.."

Mokuba smiled at him. "Don't worry. My big brother will protect you!" Mokuba hugged Jou again. "Now.. I have Large cheese pizza and a giant screen T.V. with all the video games you could want up stairs just waiting for you to play them." Mokuba said trying to cheer Jou up.

"No thinks Mokuba.. I don't f-"

"We also have ice cream." Mokuba interrupted.

"I'm in!" Jou said jumped up and ran of.

Mokuba smiled and laughed at how absent minded he was then quickly followed. "Hey! You don't even know where it is!

Jou walked into the game room after Mokuba and smiled widely. On the far wall was a large flat screen T.V. It covered half of the wall. On the left side of the T.V. was all the game all the game systems ever made and a DVD player. The left wall was covered with glass cabinets full of games and movies. And on the right there was a small 'fridge and freezer. Next to it a counter and small cabinet. In the middle of the room stood a red beanbag chair and black leather couch that could sit about three people.

"So Jou what so you want to play?"

–– Two pizzas, 15 games, and 5 root beer flouts later ––

Jou was sitting on the edge of the couch and Mokuba in a beanbag chair to his left. They where locked in a battle to the death in one of those fighting games. 'Haha! I'm so going to kick you a-"

"Jou!" Came a sharp voices from behind him making Jou fall of the couch. A loud K.O. sounded from the T.V. as Jou's character died.

"YES! Who kicked who's a-hh Hi Seto" Mokuba smiled sweetly at Seto. "You shouldn't scared people like that. You could have given Jou a hart attack!" Mokuba said mock scolding the older Kaiba.

"Save it Mokuba." Seto said. "Puppy, will you please keep your vile mouth to yourself." Seto said sitting on the couch.

"I'm still not a dog Kaiba." Jou snapped getting of the floor and plopping back down on the couch. "I challenge you to a rematch Mokuba!" Jou yelled picking back up his controller.

–– 15 minutes later––

Jou yawned and stretched as he put down the controller. "I knew I could be you Mokuba." Jou smiled stupidly.

"Yeah,. But only after the 15 th try." Mokuba smiled at Jou.

"Try two and the first doesn't count because Moneybags over here there scared me." Jou pointed at Seto who was sitting behind him with his laptop. Seto glanced at the puppy then went back to work. Jou shook his head as he pulled himself onto the couch next to Seto. "So what do you want to do Mokie?"

Mokuba taped his finger on his chin thinking then smiled. "Let watch a movie. We have tons." Mokuba opened a cabinet and Jou's eyes widened at all the movies..

'Doesn't look like Mokuba was kidding..' "What kind do you want to watch?" Jo asked and Mokuba frowned in thought.

–– 10 minutes and a few fights later. ––

Mokuba slipped in the DVD and hit play. He then jumped onto the beanbag with a bag of popcorn. Yay movies!"

Jou sat on the couch with his knees up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. "Kaiba put that away! We're going to watch a movie!" Jou whined poking him. "The light is going to bother me."

"Please Seto! Put it way!" Mokuba pouted.

Seto shook his head. "You know I don't like movies Mokuba. They're a waist of money."

"Well Kaiba.. It turns out you have money to waist." Jou said with a stupid smile. "Come on please!" Jou while loudly. Seto looked at him then returned to typing. Jou frowned then moved to the other side of the couch to watch the movie.

––1 hour later––

Jou's eyes slid shut and he soon fell asleep. It wasn't because the movie was boring he was just really tried. Jou fell to the side his head falling next to Seto. Seto looked down at the Puppy then went back to his work with a small smile on his face.

––After Movie––

Mokuba yawned and looked at his brother. His fingers still typing away on the laptop. "Seto? I need to tell you something..."

Seto looked up at his brother. "What is it?"

"Well.. Um.." Mokuba trailed off twiddling his fingers and looked down. "Jou's.. Dad got killed.. And Jou thinks that the people that killed him are after him too.." Mokuba looked up at his brother.

Seto's face was cold and emotionless then his eyes flashed something.. Like concern then went back to its normal state. "The Mutt will be fine here." Seto said returning back to his computer.

"Okay.. I'm going to bed. Night." Mokuba got up and walked away leaving Seto to think over things. 'Okay.. If they want Jou to must have asked his Father about his where abouts.. So.. He would have said his friends.. I need to call Yugi and tell him.. I would crush Jou if something happened to them..' Seto looked at the clock. It read 12:30.

Seto pulled out his cell phone and called the midget.

"Hello." Yugi yawned into the phone after about 10 rings.

" Yugi. This is Seto. I have some bad news." Seto said and preceded to tell Yugi what happened.

"Well what should we do? Me and Yami have no where to go." Yugi whispered.

"I'll figure it out in the morning.. But for now make sure to doors are locked.. Yami should be able to protected you." Seto closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"Okay Kaiba... Yami's home I got to go. Bye." Yugi hung up to phone.

Seto yawned and put away his laptop. 'Might as well get some sleep...' Seto stood up and walked out of the room leaving the Puppy still asleep on the couch.

Anaru-Minime: A joke? No way! I love CBPs! They're only the best sandwich in the world! I can't live with out them.

Zombiedarkelf18: Hey CBPs are not gross! They are good! You should have one!

Rose- Sorry for ending it there. But I'm afraid if i didn't I'd never get done with this chapter. I'm sorry it's a boring chapter but my brain isn't working well. Must be lack of sleep. I'll do better on the next chapter I promise! Review and I'll write faster!


	8. A little bit of weirdness

Rose- I'm really sorry for not getting this out sooner! I'm really, really sorry! Oh! I have a new e-mail address because my old one isn't working for some reason.

8- A little bit of weirdness

Shadows.. That's all Jou could see when he woke up. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking around again.. He could tell that he was still in the game room.. But.. Now he was laying on the floor..

The scratchy carpet had felt unpleasant against his face and arms. 'That must have been what woke me up..' Jou rubbed his cheek as he stood up where the carpet had left an print of its self in it soft flesh. As his eyes scanned the room again he saw a dark figure in the corner. He didn't see it there before..

"Hello? Seto? Is that you?" Jou whispered as he walked closer. The person just stood there.. Not even looking at him because its eyes where closed. "Seto what you trying to do? Scare me? I'm never scared." Jou stopped and smiled crossing his arms.

The figure suddenly opened it eyes the reviling them to be bright green. Its face twisted up into a sick smile but its eyes didn't show any emotion. Then the figure disappeared and only a black dark corner stood in its place.

Jou fell over and stared at the wall... 'I must be seeing things.. I'm just stressed... After dad dying and everything that has happened..' Jou shook his head to clear it and stood up. Jou turned around and started walking to the door. When he reached it he turned to see the figure standing in the corner again. Its smile gone and eyes closed again.

Jou quickly opened the door and slammed it behind him. Leaning up against the door Jou slid down it and onto the floor, closed his eyes and shook his head fiercely then opened his eyes again.

As Jou stood the lights in the hallway turned on. Jou jumped and looked around to see who turned them on but there was no one there.. Falling back down again he stared at the wall not wanting to move or do much of anything.. "Kaiba.. You should have told me you lived in a haunted mansion.."

The lights flicked of again and Jou jumped up. He looked around and saw nothing but doors and a long hallway. He couldn't see the end of the hallway because of the dark.. But he knew from yesterday that it wasn't as long as it looked. At the end was the stairs going back down into the main living room. If you pass the stairs you'll find Mokuba's, Seto's, and his own room plus many other guest bedrooms.

Jou started to walk forward. As he moved away the game room door slowly creaked open and the dark figure stood there. Its smile even more twisted then before and its eyes open and scanning its surroundings. Its eyes fell of Jou's back.

Jou felt eyes on him and sprinted forward running as fast as he could, and blindly, away from the strange figure. His eyes tightly closed and slight leaning forward. If Jou's eyes were open he would have seen the wall's light blue color slowly bleed away to revile a dark cheery red. The brown of the wood turn to a black metallic color.

Jou felt himself start to slow down.. He didn't want to but a pain in his chest made him. It felt like something inside him was being ripped out. Jou lent against the wall and put his hand on his chest gasping for breath. Soon he couldn't even breathe anymore.

Closing his eyes Jou screaming out in pain. A few teardrops worked their way out as Jou continued to suffocate. 'Th-this.. This can't be happening!' Jou opened is eyes. His vison was blurry as he looked up to see the dark man shaped figure. Its eyes open and its eyes smiled in victory. Its twisted smile mocking Jou as he stat there helpless.

The light flicked on and the dark figure turned into a man. He had long dark hair pulled back into a lose ponytail and he wore a expensive black suit. His face was long and pointed as were his ears. The smile turned into a smirk but his eyes were still bright green.

"Well, Well, Well.. What do we have here? Jou you've been a bad boy.. Running from us and hiding.. I didn't know you where a coward..." The man started pacing in front of Jou to smirk still painted on his face. "So Jou.. Where's my money?"

Jou stared at him eyes wide with fear. Jou's eyes started closing and he started to pass out from lack of air.

'Whoops! I forgot you can't breathe." The man snapped his fingers and Jou could breath again. He took deep grateful breaths then opened his eyes to see the man sitting in front of him with that god awful smirk. "So Jou.. Where is my money?"

Jou shook his head violently and glared. "What the fuck are you doing here Niaho?"

"I want my money.. Or you if you prefer." Jou scowled at this. "Or maybe.. I'll just take both." Niaho lent forward and pushed his mouth against Jou's. Jou's mind went black as Niaho kissed him. Noticing this Niaho slowly started to move his lips against Jou's. When he didn't get a response Niaho bit down on Jou's chapped Lips drawing blood. Jou's mind finally caught up with him when and Jou pushed Niaho away quickly and wiped of his mouth.

"You sick bastard get the fuck out of Seto's house!" Jou yelled punching at the older man.

Niaho easily caught Jou's punch and smirked. "Seto's house? No.. In case you haven't noticed we are in my house." Jou looked at the red walls and the black door that was behind Niaho and his eyes widened. Flashes of when he was here before played in Jou's mind. He quickly shut his eyes his arms flying over his head.

When Jou's mind cleared and he looked up to find Niaho's face inches away from his own. Jou quickly punched him in the face sending him backwards onto his back. Then he jumped up and started running back the way he had come.

Niaho stood up slowly got up holding his jaw. 'I'll have to break you all over again.' With a smirk Niaho held out his arm and snapped his fingers at the running boy. Jou's chest erupted in pain even worse then the last time and he fell forward. One hand clutching his chest the other out to break his fall. He heard a loud 'crack' once he landed.

Jou's Head got foggy as the pain in his chest continued. "It feels like someone is ripping out your lungs doesn't it?" Niaho said smugly. He walked over to Jou and kicking him onto his back. Kneeling down he whispered into Jou's ear. "That's what I'm going to do to her." Niaho laughed. The sound was defining and all Jou wanted to do was punch Niaho in the mouth to make him shut up.

"W.. Who?" Jou choked out between gasping breathes. All Niaho did was smile. Then the lights went out and Niaho disappeared leaving Jou suffocating on the scratchy carpet. Jou shut his eyes tightly as a scream ripped its way out of his mouth.

"Ca..Can't pass.. Out.." Jou whispered at he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Jou? Jou! Wake up!" Seto shouted at the sleeping Jou slapping him.

"Seto? What's wrong?" Mokuba said walking into the game room rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Jou... He is having a nightmare.. That's all Mokuba.. Go back to bed..." Seto said in a monotone voice.

"But Seto.."

"Go to bed Mokuba."

"Well at lest let me help you put Jou back in bed." Mokuba said in "and that's final" voice.

Seto smiled slightly. "Okay.. Go get the door." Seto carefully picked Jou up and started to carried him to his room. Jou started to whimper while the where walking so Seto hugged him closer.

"Can't... W-who... Ni.. Niaho.. S-stop.." Jou whimpered as he grabbed onto Seto's shirt. Seto put Jou down on his bed and covered him with his blanket. "Ca-can't breath.." Jou whispered. Seto looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What? Jou? Jou! Wake up!" Seto shook Jou lightly. "Jou.. Jou please wake up."

––Back to dreaming Jou––

Jou.. Was floating.. But in what he don't know because his eyes where closed.. But he felt light... Like how being on a cloud would feel.. Or at lest how you would think it would feet.. Slowly he opened my eyes to only see darkness.. The floating sensation stopped and Jou felt his feet touch the ground.. The pain that was in his chest before he passed out was replaced with a cold feeling of emptiness. Jou almost wish the pain was back so the felling would go way.. Well almost..

Jou started to walk to where he hoped was a wall with a light switch. His footsteps echoed around him making the dark "room" feel even emptier. "Where the hell am I?"Jou said only to have it thrown back at him amplified.

Jou started to run thought the darkness. His footsteps echoing loudly around him.. _"Jou... Jou.."_ A women's voice whispered.. The sound didn't echo like Jou's. Jou stopped and looked around for the person who talked.

"Hello?" Jou yelled only to have his voice boom back at him giving him a headache. "Damn it." Jou said softly to himself. 'Where have I heard that voice before

"_Jou... Jou.. Jounochi!"_ She yelled at the end but there was still no echo. _"Jou.. Help me.."_

Jou's mind clicked when she shouted. He had heard it many times before. "Mai? Is that you?"

"_Jou help me.. Go now Jou..Please."_ The voice slowly got fainter

"Wait! How can I help you when I don't know where I or you are!" Jou grabbed his ears to block out the noise that feed his headache.

'Its to late Jou.. She's gone.' A voice said. It echoed softly around Jou.

"What do you mean?"

'She is gone.. Lost to the darkness.. Gone forever like you will be to.. Just let go Jou.. If you do you can see her again.. I promise.' The voice said softly making Jou's mind slowly go blank.

"I.. I don't believe you!" Jou yelled ignoring the pain in his head.

"_Jou.. Jou help me! Wake up! Don't.."_ Mai stopped and a scream ripped its way thought the "room".

"M.. M-mai? Mai are you okay?" When Jou didn't get an anser he fell down to his kneels. 'D.. Don't cry.. I don't cry.. She is okay.. This isn't real.' Jou said to himself over and over again.

'Oh but she isn't Jou.. But you came see her again.. Just give up..' The voice whispered. 'It's for the best really.

Jou numbly nodded and the darkness seemed to come alive and shallow him giving him the floating feeling again. _'Jou no..'_

Jou felt nice and the pain in his head disappeared as his eyes closed. 'Yes.. That it.. It's what Mai would have wanted..' Jou's eyes shot opened his anger raised suddenly. The darkness went back to how it was before and the floating feeling stopped.

"No.. NO! She wouldn't want this.."

'No.. Don't you want to see her again!'

"Yes.. But she.. She would want me to live.. And so would all my other friends. I.. I can't just leave them!"

The darkness came alive again and surrounded Jou. Choking him..He tried to fight but he couldn't hit anything and soon he couldn't move all together. 'I was going to let you die the easy way! With out any pain!' The darkness seemed to whisper.

"No! Jou!" Mai yelled as her figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Mai?" Jou choked out. His vision getting foggy.

"_Jou! Listen to me! Open your eyes! Please just open your eyes!"_ Mai yelled as she walked closer. _"Or.."_ She got close enough that Jou could see. He face was cut and bleeding. Dark crosses where over her eye lids. Her arms had long slashes running down them. On her chest was a long cut running all the way from her neck to where her bellybutton should have been... _"This is what will happen to me.."_ With that she disappeared.

"No!" Jou screamed and he opened his eyes.

––Aw! Poor Mai..––

Jou shot up in his bed with a dull pain it his chest.. "I've only felt this kind of pain twice.. The night my dad died and the night Mom left.."Jou whispered to himself.. Flashes of his seconded nightmare appeared in his mind. ((A/N: Yes the seconded one! He doesn't remember the one with Niaho in it. But he will.. IN TIME! Dun dun dun!))

Jou looked frantically around the room his eyes hitting every corner twice. 'A dream?'

"Jou? Jou are you okay?" Seto said softly putting his hand on Jou's shoulder.

Jou jumped and scooted away from Seto. "I-I need a phone.. I need to call Mai."

"Jou its 2:30 in the morning. She is asleep. Whatever is it can wait." Seto said pitting back in his chair.

"No it can't! I need the phone now!" Jou snapped glaring daggers at Seto. "Give me the fucking phone!"

Seto closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Fine. Go get the one in the livingroom."

Jou got up and shakily made his way to the door. His legs felt like jell-o as he walked out and into the hallway. Suddenly he had a rush of dizziness as a image of a dark figure with bright green eyes and a twisted smile flash in his head.

Jou shook his head to clear it and pushing the image away he continued to make his way down the hall. Soon Jou made it to the livingroom, after falling halfway down the stairs, and fell onto the couch. He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Mai's phone number.

–– Mai's house ––

_Ringly dinghy do! _

Mai slowly opened her eyes to see three big, bright, and green numbers reading 2:50 ((Yes it took Jou 20 whole minutes to get down stairs.. Well more like 5 and it took Mai 15 to wake up. . )). "What the fuck would someone want this late.. I think I just answered my own question.." ((By the time you get that IT WONT MATTER ANYMORE!)) Mai picked up the phone and grumbled well more like yelled, " What the _hell _do you want?"

"Yeah. Hi to you to." Jou happily said back. 'Thank god your alive.'

"Hm.. Maybe I was right." Mai said to her self.

"Right about what?"

"Oh, its nothing. Now what do you want?" Mai said as she shook her head.

"Just making sure your okay.. Bad dream. And you know me... Heh heh."

Mai shook her head, again, and got up. "Well since you woke me how about you come over. Play come cards, what ever. You know I can't sleep after someone has woken me up.."

"Sure I'll come over... Just let me get dressed.. If anyone except me comes to the door do not open it. I mean for no one. I'll let myself in with the spear key. And if someone does come to the door don't let them in and pull a round house weasel." ((You'll find out soon.))

Still a little confused about everything Mai just nodded dumbly then remembered he couldn't see her so she told him okay. They both said their goodbyes then hung up the phone. The entire conversation had gotten her on the edge a little.. "Great now I'm paranoid. I should go check the locks..."

Rose- Sorry it has been so long since I've updated.. After the whole computer messing up thing I didn't feel much like writing.. Then school started up and I've been swamped with homework.. Already I'm behind.. And my moms pissed at me for it.. Okay so should I

A) Kill Mai

B) Put her in the hospital

or

C) Have everything be fine and dandy with nothing really happening.

Plaese tell me what i should do because I have no clue! Well.. See you next update!


End file.
